Benny and Rory's Love Potion
by Calvin Sloan
Summary: Benny and Rory make a love potion and the truth about the Hawke family is revealed. Ethan and Sarah prove their love. Please review my stories before I write any more.
1. Chapter 1

Solo's Prov

It has been a month since we moved to town and every night Jason and I patrol the town.

We ran into a vampire lord two weeks ago but thanks to his goons he got away.

Sarah's Prov

When I found a beacker in the graveyard when I was hunting a deer I took it to Ethan and he had a vision that it was used to bring Jesse back and now the five of us were on guard.

I had just picked Ethan up and we were on our way to school.

Ethan and I got out of the car and were holding hands. When we saw Solo arrive on his black motor cycle as usual. So we walked over to our newest friend.

"Hey lovebirds what is up?" Solo said.

We all knew that Solo and his whole family were hiding something.

"So Solo what have you and your brothers been up to?" Ethan asked Solo.

"Nothing much just brotherly bounding is all. Sarah could you hold this?" He said it was some kind of blood and then I put the lid back on and Solo didn't notice. He pulled a second bottle witch I now knew was filled with blood and we walked in school.

"So Solo what is this stuff anyway?" I asked.

"You already know what it is Sarah. I know you opened the first bottle when you were holding it. See you two around." Solo said and walked away.

"Sarah what was that about?" Ethan asked me.

"That stuff in the bottle's is animal blood. Cuddle Bear." I said.

"Maybe we should ask him about it?" He said.

"He E and Sare what is up?" Benny asked.

"Sarah said that stuff Solo drinks out of those bottle's is animal blood." Ethan said.

"Sare are you sure about that?" Benny asked.

"Yeah I am because I recognize the smell." I said.

Then the bell rang and we headed for class but not before Ethan kissed me as usual.

In class I told Erica what Ethan and I had found out about Solo and we thought about the fact that Solo drank blood all class long.

Finally it was lunch time and we went over to Solo who sat in under the oak tree like he always did.

Solo's Prov

My friends walked up to me and I can't say I didn't see this coming after what happened when I arrived at school this mourning.

"Solo are you a vampire and who turned you?" Erica said plainly while I laughed.

"Solo what is so funny? And are you a member of team V?" Rory asked and I still laughed.

"Alright. I'm a new kind of vampire. And I thought that you guys would have known when we met. That is what is so funny." I said.

"Oh." Sarah said.

"And if you must know I am only a vampire on my fathers side ." I said. "So why don't you guys come to the mansion and my parents will tell you everything."

"They said that they would." And then we went home and I went to the warehouse

_**Please review my new story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Sarah and Ethan's Love

Seth's Prov

"So they finally figured it out?" I said to Solo.

"Yeah it took them long enough and I would have told them but it was funny watching them try to figure it out. So I decided to have some fun." Solo said.

"Okay Solo. We trust your judgment so we will tell them." Alice said.

"I'm going to the warehouse." Solo said.

Then he left. When Sarah, Ethan, Rory, Benny, and Erica showed up Alice and I told them everything and we took them to the warehouse.

Solo's Prov

"Welcome to our base of operations and by the way when we're geared up you have to call us by our code names! Mine is Daywalker." I said.

"Mine is Archer." Jason said.

"Mine is Preacher." James said.

Ethan's Prov

Then Alice and Seth went back to the mansion.

"Hey Solo? Why don't you, Jason, and James come over to my house and hang out with us?" I asked.

"You guys in?" I asked Jason and James and they nodded yes so we took off our gear.

"So how do we get to my house?" I asked.

"Let's just take the hummer guys." Solo said and minutes later we arrived at Ethan's.

Then we walked in side as Ethan's parents left for their date night.

"So Solo who was the toughest vampire you guys have ever fought?" Rory asked.

"Dracula!" Jason, James, and Solo said looking at each other.

Then all of us and Jane watched Dusk. But Sarah and I madeout the whole time.

Rory's Prov

When the movie was over Solo, James, and Jason left.

Then Erica left followed by me and Benny. After Erica flashed off I asked Benny?

"Hey Benny why don't you make a love potion for me and you?"

"That is a great idea Rory! We'll make it tomorrow at school." Benny said.

"Right on dude." I said.

The next day at school Benny and I made a love potion and I accidentally dropped it on the floor. So all of the girl's in school were all over us and luckily walked in to late and was not affected. Ethan and Sarah were holding hands when they walked in.

Ethan's Prov

"Hey Sarah? Has the whole school overdosed on love potion number 9?" I asked Sarah.

"This has to be Benny's handy work!" Sarah said. Then Solo walked in.

"This can't be good." Solo said.

Then we walked up to Benny who had Erica on his arm and Rory had Hannah on his arm.

Solo's Prov

"You two made a love potion and you two do know that this can't turn out to good don't you?" I said.

"Yeah we did. And what is the worst that can happen?" Rory asked.

"Thank your mom it's the love potion from her book." Benny said.

"That potion you used came out of the spell book in the library at the mansion?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Benny asked.

"Well here is the short version. That love potion will last for four days. For two days all these girls will love you and for the next two days they will be out for you guys blood." I said. Then they gulped and we went to class.

Ethan's Prov

I could not believe what Benny and Rory had done and all I could think about was Sarah.

After class I went to Sarah's locker to meet up with her. And as I walked up to her my phone rang and it was my mom and she wanted to speak with Sarah so I gave her my phone.

Sarah's Prov

"Yes Mrs. Morgan I will stay with Ethan until next week end." I said then I hung up and gave Ethan his phone back. Then we went to my house to get enough cloths for two weeks. After I had packed my stuff Ethan and I madeout for an hour then we went to his house.

"So what do you want to do Ethan?" I asked.

"I think I want to makeout with my drop-undead sexy babysitter." Ethan said and we went up to his room but this makeout session was different.

This time we both went father than we had ever gone before and we took each other's cloth's off. We both knew where this was going and we wanted it to go there.

We wanted to prove our love for each other. Then we made love for two hours and then went to sleep. This was both of our first times and it was blissful and amazing.


	3. Chapter 3 The End

Four days had passed and Rory and Benny showed up at school beaten up.

_**I've decided to make a new twist on the Solo Hawke the Daywalker so I hope everyone likes what I do with the Solo Hawke character.**_


End file.
